1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for mounting components whereby components such as electronic components, or the like, are mounted onto a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional high-speed-type electronic component mounting device is generally constituted in such a manner that a component is extracted at a mounting section 1 from a desired component feeder 3 of a component supplying section 2, and the component is mounted automatically onto a substrate 5 set on an XY table 4. Numeral 6 denotes a transporting rail for transporting the substrate 5 to and from the device, and numeral 7 denotes a display section for displaying the operational state and any irregular states of the component mounting device.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the component supplying section 2, a plurality of component feeders 3, into which component reels 8, wherein components are held on a tape and wound into a reel, are set, are mounted on a component feeder table 9 which is movable in leftward and rightward directions. The component feeder table 9 being constituted in such a manner that any desired component feeder 3 can be located in a component supply position 10, which is determined at a certain point, by moving the component feeder table 9 along a guide rail 9a. In the mounting section 1, a plurality of mounting heads 12 are provided on the outer circumference of a rotating table 11, which rotates intermittently, a component in the component feeder 3 located at the aforementioned component supply position 10 is picked up and held by a suction nozzle provided on a mounting head 12, whereupon the rotating table 11 rotates and the component held by suction is mounted to a substrate 5 located in position by the XY table 4, at the point that the mounting head 12 comes to rest in the component mounting position.
A single suction nozzle or a plurality of suction nozzles are provided on each mounting head 12. In case a plurality of suction nozzles are provided, then the device is constructed in such a manner that a suction nozzle dedicated to a type of component can be selected. In either case, the device is constituted in such a manner that the single suction nozzle or the selected suction nozzle locates in the component suction position or the component mounting position when a mounting head 12 comes to rest in the component suction position or component mounting position, the operations of component suction and component mounting being carried out by an upward and downward action of the mounting head 12.
However, in recent years, even higher component mounting speed has been demanded, and in this case, whilst it is relatively simple to shorten the movement time of the mounting heads 12 by increasing the speed of rotation of the rotating table 11 in the mounting section 1, the time that can be used for moving the component supply table 9 and the XY table 4 is more restricted than the movement time for the mounting heads, and therefore it is difficult to shorten this movement time any further. In other words, movement of the component supply table 9 can only be started after a component has been picked up by the suction nozzle and raised to a prescribed height, and the movement thereof must be completed before the next suction nozzle descends to a position which is a prescribed height above the component suction height. The time which can be used for movement of the XY table 4 is similarly restricted in the case of component mounting. It is extremely difficult to shorten this movement time further, because improvement in the movement speed of the component supply table 9 and the XY table 4 is already approaching its limit. Therefore, whilst it is necessary to shorten the distance of movement of the component supply table 9 and the XY table 4 in order to increase the speed of component mounting, this is not possible with a conventional device construction, and therefore presents a major impediment to achieving higher speeds for component mounting.